And There Goes My Heart And Soul
by hetalia27
Summary: We all know that Gaara had a horrible childhood. But after leaving Naruto, during the invasion of Konoha, he's mind was changed. Ame is a strange girl with a sad past, but she doesn't let it get her down. GaaraxOc, see The Epic Adventues for other info.
1. The Beginning

**And There Goes My Heart And Soul**

**The Beginning.  
**

We Do Not Own Naruto Except Ame

{Rated T For Sake Of Being Rated T}

A/N: HI. Sorry for those who read this, but yeah… Sasuke is suppppeeer lazy so she isn't writing chapter 3. Well she is, just slowly. But this is a mini chapter about Ame and Gaara's relationship, because people that I know have been asking why Gaara is slightly OOC around Ame and how he likes her seeing as how they're opposites. Personally, its cuz I suck at Gaara XD haha. But I try. Really. Also this is more background on Ame as a child and her relationship with Sasuke and Naruto and everyone else as well. Well this is a mini chapter so it's technically not chapter 3 or 4. They will come later, eventually. Well on with MINI CHAPTER! This mini chapter is really long though XD - Ame.

**New A/N - Alright, as you can see I changed the chapter name and the story name. Well that's because, since Sasuke has lost all her insperation and gave up on the Epic Adventures, well at least for now... I hope. I decieded to write and OcXGaara story, using, obviously Ame. This is going to be the first chapter of it, the second on its way. And I hope you enjoy.** Actually, I'm taking this off of the Epic Adventures and just adding it to the new story, less hassle.

* * *

-Ame's P.O.V.-

I was just wandering around Konoha with my teammates Kazu and Ichigo, we've always been this close. We're like a family, but we gave each other space. Well today was different, we were wandering to Old Guy's place. I saw Naruto arguing with Sasuke, one of my old best friends. I sighed as I watched them, Ichigo and Kazu followed my gaze.

"Are you still obsessed with Sasuke? Really? Come on get over him," said Kazu, Ichigo nudged him, knowing I had a crush on Sasuke. Well, it was never my fault. When we were little, Sasuke and I lived together. We use to be such good friends. After my parents were killed when I was 3, I moved in with the Uchiha's because my step mom and dad were always busy. Tsunade was always away traveling and what not. Kakashi and I just have a strange relationship after what happened.

"That's not true. Ame-chan is just wondering if Naruto is only eating ramen, instead of what she cooks. Naruto-kun is really close to her after all," Ichigo smiled at me and glared at Kazu.

"Does it matter? Let's go okay." I said and kept walking ahead.

You're all probably wondering who I am and more about me right?

Well, my name is Ame Liveevil, age 11. I am an Anbu and my teammates are Imazaya Kazu and Kuronomi Ichigo. We're all technically orphans since our families died. Which is the reason we're all really close to each other, but out of all of our families, my clan's death was the worst.

My mom and dad were the Liveevils. Have you heard of them? Probably, we're the most evil bunch around; no one can take our cake. Our family was so dangerous that everyone was eliminated, besides yours truly of course. However, since my godparents are so "good" they expect me to be good as well. But what can I do?

Tsunade is my god mother, but I call her my step mom, I don't like god. God made me messed up, as well as my family. Well I can't really tell you much about her, I don't know her, she, well, and I've never met her. She's always traveling.

Sasuke is my secret crush; I've known him since we were little. My mom and his mom were good friends so I came to visit a lot. After my mother and father were killed, the Uchiha's took me in. I was never lonely. Sasuke and I were really good friends. But when we turned 6 we had a really bad fight. I lived with Sasuke from age 3-6. We used to do everything together. We used to swing together. He was always so kind to me, and out of all the girls in the village, he only liked to talk to me. But then one day, on the swings we had a really bad fight, and we told each other we hated the other. Then I moved away. And then the Uchiha massacre happened.

Kakashi is my god father, but I call him my step dad. I moved in with him from 6-7. Kakashi and I got a long very well. We were like best friends. But then one day, he was being too controlling of me and I screamed to him that he wasn't my real father and he couldn't tell me what to do. That's when our relationship became really awkward, but we still love each other.

Naruto, he's my best friend and my current roommate. I've lived with him since we were 7. Our relationship is based up on fear and using. Hehe. He's afraid that I'll just use him and throw him away later on. Hehe. But we really do get along. We understand each other in many ways. Naruto is always nice to me, and we tell each other everything. It comes with us living together after all. Naruto tells me everything for a reason though. If he doesn't tell me, he's going to crack and be all like, sad. Also sometimes he has to tell me something, like the fact that he liked Sakura, but I have no idea who she is, but she sounds super annoying. But I sometimes use him, and will hurt him if he doesn't listen to me, hehe. This kid knows how evil I can be. But I'm not evil.

Anyways that's pretty much the basics of my life. Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Tsunade, Kazu and Ichigo. Oh and Killa, Key for short, but Ichigo calls her La or Lala. She's my cat, I've been with her all my life.

* * *

"Hey old man you wanted us?" I asked, looking at the Third Hokage.

"I have a mission for you three," he said.

"No shit? I coulda never guessed, oh great old one," I said.

"Ame, no need for your sarcasm, and watch that langue and tone. I am you elder," he said, I closed my eyes and rolled them, because if I didn't he'd yell at me more.

"Yes, yes, I'm sorry, what's the mission?" I asked him, my teammates looking bored, probably another mission to look for a missing nin, yeah, we're really good trackers.

"You are being re-assigned to Sunagakure no Sato. You are to help with odd jobs and what not. In all, you're becoming sand ninjas, but keeping your Anbu status if you ever come back to Konoha." he said, this caught my team's attention.

"Wait, are you trying to get rid of us? Is it because we don't have families?" I asked hurt. I never would have thought we'd be kicked out of Konoha.

"No I'm not. Sunagakure no Sato just needs help and it's to maintain peace with them, so we can all get along," he said.

"Whatever. When do we have to leave?" I asked he looked down, knowing I wouldn't like the answer.

"Well, ASAP, which means, today, right away. All you need is clothing, you three will stay at the Kazekage's house with his two sons and daughter, until they find a house for you," he said. I glared at him, then walked out the window like Kakashi does sometimes.

* * *

"Naruto, Sasuke, stop fighting for one minute" I yelled at the two, who still hadn't stopped bickering.

"What?" Sasuke asked bitterly. I smiled kindly at Naruto knowing he'd be really hurt.

"I'm leaving," I said, Naruto looked at me and so did Sasuke.

"You're moving out?" Naruto asked me, hurt slightly, at the thought that I was leaving him because I couldn't stand him. I shook my head 'no'.

"I'm leaving Konoha, on a mission with my team, We're going to Suna. I don't know for how long Naru-Koi," I said calling Naruto by the nickname we always said, we added Koi at the end because we loved each other like siblings.

"O-oh. Will you come visit? When are you leaving? We should spend the rest of the day together," he said. I looked from his face to Sasuke's who looked somewhat sad, then at the ground.

"I, I have to leave today, as soon as possible. Which mean I'm going home, packing, then leaving. I…don't think I can visit. We'll be really busy. I-I'm sorry." I said, slight tears forming. Then I ran away home, and packed all my stuff using the shadow clone Justus to make everything go faster and avoid Naruto.

I got to the gate after half an hour and waited for my team.

"So you're really leaving?" Sasuke asked me. I looked at him, then down.

"Yeah I bet you're happy," I said, looking him dead in his onyx eyes, him looking back into my green ones.

"Hn, I could care less about a idiot like you." he said and looked away.

"Sasuke… I. I. C-can you write to me maybe? I-I really don't want us to officially stop talking. Sasuke, you, you'll always be my friend, even if you hate me," I stuttered out, crying slightly.

"Hn, I bet I'll forget you, which isn't a bad thing, you we're always a burden to me. I never liked you and never will, got it? Okay good, bye, don't come back," Sasuke said and his 12 year old frame walked away, leaving me. My team was there in the next few minutes and we were off.

* * *

Before we knew it we we're in Suna walking into the Kazekage's office.

"Hello! We're from Konoha!" I screamed instead of knocking. A guard opened the door.

"Come in, but next time, knock" he said. I flashed him my signature smile and walked in. Inside were two boys and a girl.

"Hello Kazekage-sama" said Ichigo and Kazu in unison.

"Yo," I said and sat on the floor, because I was tired.

"Ame-chan, you're being rude, stand up," Ichigo said tugging me.

"I don't wanna, I'm tired Ichigo," I said, Killa came and sat in my lap.

"Don't worry about it; well it's nice to see you all here. I'm thinking your journey was tiring yes? Well that's why my children are here, they will escort you to our house, which you will stay in for the time being." he said flashing a fake smile.

"Oh I see, thank you kindly for sharing your house," Ichigo said politely, she was always the polite one, where as me and Kazu didn't give a shit, except I was more of a non-shit giver than him.

"Hi, I'm Ame Liveevil, that's Kuronomi Ichigo, and the boy is Imazaya Kazu," I said.

"I'm Kuronomi Ichigo," Ichigo said and bowed in respect.

"Imazaya Kazu," nodded Kazu who pulled me up, and forced me to down in respect with him.

"Nice too meet you three these are my children, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro," the Kazekage said.

"I'm Temari," said the blonde, I nodded at her.

"I'm Kankuro," said the strange one with purple on his face, giving me a disgusting look.

The red headed one looked away for a while then glared straight at me "Gaara," he muttered, his 11 year old frame looked at me, his look was colder then Sasuke's, and at that point in life I decided to make his life a hell.

* * *

It'd been a month we'd been in Suna, doing odd jobs, which were pretty much D rank missions. Today I was off, doing anything I wanted to. I tied my sand head band tightly on my left arm, and went in search of Gaara. At this point he absolutely hated me, and if he could he would defiantly kill me.

"Gaara!" I sang as I found him in his rooms balcony, he was almost never not there.

"What," he said coldly not wanting my presence to disturb him.

"Can you go out with me to do something fun? It's my day off" I sang, which annoyed him more, I felt sand creep around me slightly.

"No. Leave." he said, I smiled, grabbed him and tugged him hard which caused him to fall off the balcony when I jumped holding his arm.

"What the hell is your problem?" Gaara said very coldly, not yelling.

"I was bored" I shrugged.

"Get. Off. Of. Me. NOW!" he yelled, seeing as how when we fell, I feel on top of Gaara.

"Never!" I yelled, he sent me a death glare, if looks could kill.

"NOW!" he yelled louder. I got off. Grabbed his arm and ran for the hills, dragging him behind me.

"We're here!" I said as I stopped in a place in the village which didn't have any life.

"You," he glared at me stepping closer.

"W-wait. Sorry, I'll take you home, don't do anything_" I was cut off by him grabbing my neck and lifting me up. He was chocking me.

"You are an annoyance in my life, I will get rid of you," he said tightening his grip.

"G-Gaara. S-s-stop. B-breathe. K-K-Konoha," I gasped out, which made him remember he couldn't kill me, so he dropped me.

"You." he glared and walked away. I heavily breathed.

* * *

"Gaara!" I sang, it'd been about 6 months since we moved to Konoha, it was the New Year. Not just any day, it was the 19th of January.

"What?" Gaara asked, his voice still cold and hateful as the day we meet.

"Pretty please. For the sake of the peace between Konoha and Suna, accompany me for the day." I said, putting my hand together hopefully.

"No. Leave." Gaara said.

"If you don't I'll kill myself and tell Kazu to say you did it and then you'd be in really deep shit," I sang, Gaara glared at me, knowing I was crazy enough to do it.

"Fine," he spat, normally Gaara would let me kill myself, but lately he's not as mean or cold. He just really, well, I think he's gotten used to me.

"Lets go! Yeah!" I said and grabbed him, around town the whole day looking at stuff, he really wasn't paying attention and kept spacing out, and before we knew it, it was night.

"Gaara!" I yelled he looked at me, moving his gaze from the sky.

"What?" he asked.

"Did you hear what I said?" I asked. He sent me a look.

"I said that raging panada bears, which is a cross between a panda and a banana are going to kill us all if you don't get on your knees and sing, pony pony magic, save us all!" I said, Gaara glared at me and I stuck my tongue out.

"I said there's one more place I want you to go with me tonight," I said, smiling, pulling him to the empty space I took him to 5 months ago.

"What are we doing here?" Gaara asked, in monotone as usual.

"The day I brought you here, was for a reason, just wait okay." I said and laid down on the sand, patting the ground next to me, Gaara just glared.

"Fine, just look up then" I said, and that's when the stars popped out, a million of them, we could see so many so perfectly and the sky was clear. It was unlike anything you'd ever seen before.

"I saw this and thought you'd really like it," I said smiling.

"…" Gaara said, I think he likes it.

"Hey Gaara," I said in a small voice.

"What?" he asked.

"Happy 12th birthday," I said, not moving my gaze as Gaara gave me a kind look, well not kind, but not cold.

"How did you know?" he asked me.

"While Kankuro was hitting on me, and to stop me from kicking his butt, he told me," I said.

"Oh," he said, moving his gaze back to the sky.

"Hey Gaara, do you hate me?" I asked, he was quiet for a few minutes.

"No, but I don't like you much either," he said, I smiled.

"Then, do you want to be my friend?" I asked, getting up and looking at him.

"No." he said and walked away, instant rejection.

* * *

It was the next year, me and Gaara we're both 13 and Gaara was becoming the Kazekage soon. It'd been a while since Gaara agreed to be my friend. He said he would after something that incident in Konoha with Naruto.

"Gaara!" I yelled as I went into his office, through the window.

"Ame?" he nodded, looking at the paper work. He wasn't Kazekage officially yet, not until tomorrow.

"Even though you're become the Kazekage, you'll still be my friend right?" I asked him, he looked up from the paper work.

"Yes." he said. Even though we we're friends he barely said a lot to me, but that was normal.

"Ah! I'm so bored. Ichigo and Kazu are off on a mission with Temari in Konoha. You're all Kazekage like and busy and Kankuro makes me want to bash his head in," I said, and sighed.

"Naruto and his team are coming to the sand tomorrow," he said to shut me up; he knows I'd complain forever.

"What? Why?" I asked in panic, I'd changed too much, I doubt Naruto and Sasuke or Kakashi, would recognize me, and I didn't want them to see me.

"I thought you'd be happy. I thought they were your friends," Gaara said, monotone still looking through paper work.

"W-well. It's been a long time. It's been 2 years, I bet they don't remember me, and my looks have changed, a lot. I'm not the tallest anymore," I said.

"Personally I don't think you've changed much since you first came," Gaara said.

"What's that suppose to mean? Are you trying to say I look childish with a pudgy body and an ugly face? Thanks Gaara," I said and huffed.

"No. You have changed slightly, but not much. You've become more of a woman. Just because you haven't grown much, doesn't mean you haven't changed. But you haven't changed a lot," Gaara said.

"Blah! You're trying to say I'm ugly," I said and walked out.

* * *

It was the day after Gaara became Kazekage and team 7 left. Naruto was talking to Gaara one day about Sasuke being evil and almost leaving him. I also found some stuff out, under cover.

Sasuke is in love with my Naruto.

Sasuke.

Is.

HOMO!

Not that it mattered, I didn't like Sasuke anymore. Not for a long time. But I decided, Sasuke doesn't remember, and I'm sure of it, so I'm going to send him letters to annoy him. Also, since he doesn't remember me, he doesn't hate me anymore, hehe, perfect annoy him into hating me now.

"Gaara! Can you tell me Sasuke's address?" I yelled at Gaara, who was in the middle of a meeting.

* * *

It's been about 3 years I've been in Suna. Today Gaara was off from work, he was allowed to do whatever he wanted. It was only because today was to make up for exactly one week ago.

What was one week ago? My birthday! I turned 14. Gaara and I we're suppose to hang out, but he was really busy with Kazekage-sama-ness.

"Ame? Are you ready?" Gaara asked, walking into my room, we didn't live together anymore, well we hadn't since a year and a half ago.

"Hm? Yeah" I said, got up from my bed, reading my recent letter from Sasuke, which was

**Dear Ame-san,**

**Intriguing offer you have given me, I'm quite interested. Sakura, hmm, well she's a worthless pig, but alas she's stuck on our team. If you were here right now, you would see the giant pac-man attempting to consume my neko ears. Russia is upset and assuming that you and I (France and America) are having an affair behind her back. You must clear the things up or I WILL chidori her. No offence of course. Anyways I hear you like cheese, I do too. Except blue cheese, that shit smells terrible. Oh, and that rumor about the shadow clones, that's Naru-koi's ability, not mine. I'm contemplating whether or not to keep my sharingan on or not. It'll be chakra consuming. That's all for now, till next letter.**

**Sincerely,**

**Sasuke Uchiha**

**The mighty, all-powerful Uchiha**

**P.S. - I like tomatoes**

**P.S.S. - Dei is coloring my headphones**

**P.P.S.S. - I have a Halloween pencil with witches on it.**

**P.P.P.S.S. - I'm bored.**

**P.P.P.S.S.S. - … Dei is still coloring.**

"What are you reading?" Gaara asked, I smiled at him.

"Nothing important" I said, put my letter in my little letter box and walked to our clearing with Gaara. It's where we always went for our birthday.

We were silently watching the stars as we always did. It was a habit between friends. Killa was out sending my letter to Sasuke. I was waiting for her to come back.

"Gaara," I said.

"Hm?" he said, in monotone, standing looking up at the sky while I was laying down.

"It's been 3 full years huh?" I said, smiling.

"Yes," he said in acknowledgement.

"I'm really glad you decided to be my friend," I smiled wider.

"Ame," Gaara said. I looked up at him.

"Yes" I asked him.

"Naruto says he's in love with Sakura," he said, I nodded.

"That twit doesn't know what love is, if he didn't Naru-Koi would know he's in love with Sasuke," I said, flipping onto my tummy, my elbows on the ground and my head resting on my arms.

"He told me that love is when you cannot stop thinking about a person," Gaara said.

"Mhm. That's right. Love is when you can't stop thinking about a person, they're almost always on your mind, whether it's something good or bad about them. Love is when you think of the person and you can't help but smiling or wanting to smile. Love is when you're around a person and you just act differently to adjust yourself to them. Love is something everyone feels," I said, smiling sweetly at Gaara.

"Ame. Love," he said, I tilted my head in confusion.

"I think I am in love with you." he said, I blushed.

"What are you talking about, me? Love, ha, ha" I said nervously. He frowned.

"I do not joke," he said, I sighed.

"I know," then I got up.

"Are you saying you do not feel the same?" he asked me.

"No, I do like you a lot Gaara, I just don't know. My family has a bad track record, won't being the Kazekage, and dating a Liveevil look bad?" I asked frowning.

"I do not care about what others think. If they say anything bad about you I shall kill them," he said. I smiled.

"Don't do that Gaara," I smiled and hugged him.

"Okay," he said, awkwardly hugging me back.

"You're not a demon, you never were. You've always been an adorable Panda," I said, "I'm calling you Panda now," I smiled.

"No." he said letting me go, I stayed latched onto his body.

"Yes!" I yelled.

"No," he said in a cold voice.

"Yes or I'll kill myself," I said, he tensed, knowing I would do it.

"Fine." I unlatched myself from his body and smiled.

"Huzzah! I always get my way," I smiled. Gaara shook his head slightly.

"Ame, why are you such a strange person?" he asked.

"Why are you not?" I asked back.

"…" I smiled, tugged him in and kissed him.

"Mwahaha, I win." I said and started to walk away, leaving Gaara slightly awkward.

"Coming love?" I asked, he followed behind me until we stopped at his house, and I walked inside. The door, as always was unlocked.

"PANADA'S ARE COMING TO EAT YOUR SOULS! RUN!" I screamed into the sand siblings living room, jumping in.

"AH!" Temari and Kankuro screamed in surprise.

"God you're lucky, Gaara probably would have killed you if he was in here with us," Kankuro said, Temari nodded.

"Mwahaha. He can't," I said all high and mightily like.

"Why's that? Because of the Konoha peace thing?" Kankuro asked.

"Nope, because he's my boyfriend," I smiled and ran home, leaving the three of them there awkwardly.

* * *

It's been 9 months since we've been dating. It's been fun. Gaara is accepting my craziness more than usual. He's getting more and more use to it. I walked into his office.

"Gaaraa!" I sang, smiled and laid down on his desk.

"Ame, I have something to tell you," he said, looking down at me.

"You're soooo in love with me you want me to have your illegitimate child?" I asked.

"…" I smiled, he got up from his seat and pulled me off his desk from the other side.

"What?" I asked, looking at his 15 year old frame.

"I'm going to Konoha," he said looking me dead in the eyes.

"Oh? When will you be back?" I asked, smiling.

"3-4 years," he said. I looked at him in shock.

"W-why?" I asked him.

"Because they want me to attend the new Anbu school they're making," he said.

"O-oh. I see. Well have fun," I smiled.

That day, I didn't see him off, I watched him from afar.

Three months later, I was at the gates of Konoha.

* * *

"Ame" I looked up at Sasuke.

"Hm?" I asked.

"What are you doing here?" he asked me, looking at my frame on the swings.

"I'm obviously on the swings." I said.

"By my house?" he asked.

"Yes Sasuke I'm stalking you," I said looking at his 16 year old frame. He still doesn't remember that we were friends when we were little.

"Whatever," he said, sitting next to me.

"So you like Naruto huh?" I asked, he glared at me.

"Hehe, I can get Naruto to be yours you know," I said.

"What? How?" he asked a little excited.

"I'm. Not. Telling. You" I smiled and walked away home, and up to Gaara's balcony.

"Hey there Panda!" I said, poofing next to him. He looked at me and nodded.'

"I love you," I said and grabbed him, pulling him into a hug.

I missed him.

-THE END!

* * *

Author's notes:

-Long chapter really, 20 pages, so much for a mini chapter XD.

-Well that's background on Ame and Gaara's relationship and Ame in general.

-Does not count as a real chapter.

-Sorry for suckage and incorrect facts, if there are any.

**Edit VIA Ame: Yeah, so I didn't really change anything, just the name and the title.**

**- Edited by Sasuke, Nov. 11, 10**

**...sorry for my temp hiatus ^^" - More like forever, love Ame.  
**


	2. Monster

**And There Goes My Heart And Soul**

**Monster**

(O_O) I don't own Naruto. Just Ame.

**-LB-**

"His little whispers 'love me, love me'

That's all I ask for, love me, love me.

He bat on his tiny fist to feel something.

Wonder what it's like to touch and feel something…

Monster how should I feel?

Creatures lie here, looking through the window

Time will hear their voices

I'm a glass child, I am Hannah's regret…"

- Meg and Dia

**-LB-**

In life all I wanted was to be loved. Filled with the false happiness and wonder. Big eyes like a child I walked into the world, with people around me. They shoved me with the false happiness and so called love.

It never reflected on my personality. I was the wacky, happy, bubbly, little Ame. But I had always lived to be evil, love was one letter, backwards, away from evil. Love was not something I truly believed in, but I never shied away from saying it, or wanting it. Love, in my words, is attraction, strong attraction, mentally and physically, being strongly attracted to a person that is what love is.

If the feeling of "love" as a child was nothing more than childish attraction with no meaning, then I could not say, Sasuke was my first love. But even now I realized that Sasuke was just like a brother, the older brother I, always, as the younger sister often bothered.

Naruto was another brother, but he started his relationship with me on fear. He feared me, even with the fox he feared me. Naruto was, and still is, the only person who's seen the darkness in me. My evil side, the other me, Yuki Liveevil. I bid her no light with life when I can.

But not after long, I had literally jumped, sang, danced and spazzumed into Gaara's life. Gaara fully understood me.. He too, though never admitted this, wanted love. He deserved it nonetheless. Being Kazekage, Gaara cared about everyone. But he received little love back, more like admiration and loyalty. Some felt friendship, which I guess could count as love; but not attraction.

At least the kind I felt for him then. When we met, he hated me, but I stayed, jumping, singing, dancing and spazzing. Naturally he became used to it. It sort of became natural, and she started giving me mind, like a child, I grabbed on to his attention and didn't want to let him go. In my desperation, I changed to fit him better and he did the same. My messiness decreased and his speech increased. He spoke with me more often to show he cared.

Slowly I came to him for more. Advice, or just to be with him. I wanted to reach out and hold him. But when I reached out to touch, I couldn't feel, I retreated right after I tried out of fear of denial. Though Gaara never made me feel empty, quite the opposite in all honesty. I never felt like a monster around him. I was always happy, which is when I realized, I felt this so called love.

The more I accepted it, the more I wanted to be by his side. It felt like the air was cleaner around him, food tasted better, light was brighter. I gradually need Gaara with me. He became something in my life that was necessary, like air. Thought I never let him know it, and I still don't.

Slowly out relationship grew, close and closer, finally I was at my limit, I loved him so much, but before I could confess, he did it first. Gaara loved me. Walking on air we became more than friends. Sharing so many things, friends, hugs, food, and slowly we moved on to kisses.

Through a window of judgment, people slowly accepted out relationship. Watching us interact and be silly together. Me being silly, Gaara laughing. Being Kazekage was sometimes hard on our relationship, but it worked out. We were together, and we did something, known as love each other.

Some days I wondered why my quiet, mysterious minded, breath taking, gentle, not spaztastic, boyfriend picked me. I was opposite of him, but I guess opposites attract, and I do love him. That's all I need.

**-LB-**

"Ame, what are you doing?" asked Gaara from the door of my class room.

"My own writing assignment," I giggled, Gaara smiled at me softly.

"I see. You must have a lot of paperwork," he said, I nodded.

"Your Favorite Peron, essays are easy to grade though," I said, stoop up, grabbed my stuffed bag, and laced fingers with him.

"Let's go?" he asked, I kissed him quickly and nodded, tugging at his hand. He recovered quickly from my kiss, and kissed me again.

Yep, I'm right. I love him and him being around is all I need. He's my panda, and he always will be.


	3. Land Of Lies

**And There Goes My Heart And Soul**

**Land of Lies**

(O_O) I don't own Naruto. Just Ame.

**-LB-**

"My favorte person is Ame Liveevil. She is very pretty and kind and nice. Ame is kind to me and everone. I think that she's like the best person ever. Every time I need help Ame is there. Ame is the best friend ever! Believe it!"

I shook my head as I returned everyone's homework. I looked at Naruto's face when he got a B-, he thought complimenting me would work, but his spelling was way off. Not that mine was amazing, but it was better.

"My super all time favorite person is Sasuke Uchiha. He's like so hot and cool! I mean if Sasuke was a food, he'd be a spicy Mexican food. I mean I wish I would stuff Sasuke in a bag and lock him up in my room so he could never escape and Ino could never get her hands on him. In conclusion, I love Sasuke."

I groaned and handed that back to Sakura with a big fat F. I wish, it was another strange B-.

"My favorite person is Naruto Uzamaki. Naruto-kun is always kind and sweet. He's bright and always looks on the bright side. Naruto-kun never gives up and always tries his best. As a child I really liked him, but as I grew up I realized that Naruto-kun is someone I look up to. I really admire Naruto Uzamaki."

O smiled at a blushing Hinata. I whispered a quick good job. I handed back the essay with a big A+ and a pretty golden sticker.

"The person I picked isn't so much my favorite person, but more like a rival. Although, sometimes we get along very well. This devilish sadist is named Ame Liveevil. Though most people would think I would write about my brother, I chose her because she is constantly challenging me. She's a very, no other words can describe it, wacky persona. She challenges me to take the next step and constantly reminds me of things. Thought she gets on my nerves, she's my 'Favorite Person.' The end."

O smiled, yes smiled, at Sasuke as I handed the paper back. A big A+ on the top with a blue sticker.

"A person, when born, would be thought to have the first person they see as his or her favorite. I, am not one of those people, never did I know my mother. If you asked me who my favorite person is, in the past I would say myself. But now I say, Ame Liveevil. Ame had come into my life about 4 years ago. At first I did not like her and paid no mind, she was a bother. To me Ame was another person I wished to kill but could not. Eventually Ame 'grew' on me. She became another part of my life like Kankuro and Temari, she was another one I heed to mind to. But slowly she sank into my, her little crazy antics made me worry for her and get confused when we was around. Ame was a new species to me, but then Naruto explained love. I knew right away that I loved her. That is why Ame Liveevil is my favorite person."

I smiled at Gaara, and kissed him quickly and finished handing out papers. His was an A+ with a red heart shaped sticker.

"Man this is whole assignment is troublesome. Who's my favorite person and why? Off the top of my head I pick Neji… I sometimes see him practicing when I'm cloud gazing. Neji is strong and determined. Even thought he wants to become the head of the clan, Neji is also gentle, though he wont show it. One time I saw him helping an injured bird. He also cares about family, like Hinata. All in all, at least for this essay, Neji is my favorite person."

I giggled as I handed back Shikamaru's essay and patted his head, an A+ with a yellow sticker.

"Asuma-sensei is really cool, he took me to this really awesome BBQ place and it was really awesome. But I don't have a favorite person, not even Asuma-sensei, because my favorite thing in the world is food. Its yummy and there's a bunch of different types. Food is so good and I love it lots, more then people."

I giggled at Choji's attempt and handed him his B+.

"If I had to pick anyone for my favorite person it would be Neji. Neji is very smart and handsome. Neji is very strong and always has a strategy. He's someone who thinks about things most people don't think about. He has long hair, which makes people think he's girly, but he's really strong. He can keep up and once defeated Lee. Neji sometimes pushes me to do my best. He's my inspiration and I really, really think he's a great person, and my favorite."

I smiled at Tenten as I handed back her A with a pink sticker.

"What do the stickers mean?" asked Neji. I looked at him.

"It's a bribe. Everyone likes stickers, if you get an A or above you get a sticker," I giggled and continued handing the papers out to the others.

"Me favorite person is Gai-sensei! He's super cool and awesome. He's a lot like me and I wouldn't mind if he was my dad. Gai-sensei is the teacher who made me feel better about the fact that I'm only good at tai-jutsu. But I know it's okay that I only use to because Ame does too! But Gai-sensei helped me to learn so much and he's really awesome and cool. Gai-sensei is also super, super kind. He's even nice to his rivals."

I look at Gai Junior, more likely known as Rock Lee, with a funny look on my face and handed him on A with a green sticker. But then I went to the front of the classroom.

"Everyone~ What time is it?" I asked, they tilted their heads.

"RANDOM DANCING TIME!" I said and started dancing like a crazy psycho person.

"Ame. Ame. AME!" Kiba yelled, I looked at him; "Stop. Just stop."

"Boo! You guys are no fun. I was bored, Fun suckers. You all get an F!" I said, they looked at me; "Just kidding."

I finished handing out the papers and sat on my desk at the front of the room and held a little blue ball in my hands.

"Alright, any questions?" I asked everyone, Naruto, Sakura, Neji, and Shikamaru raised their hands. I tossed the ball at Sakura.

"Why did I only get a B? I did very good!" she complained. I felt a annoying pressure build up as I tried to keep myself to stop from hurting her. She tossed the ball back.

"Because of run on sentences, Naru," I said and tossed him the ball.

"SAME AS SAKURA!" Naruto yelled, upset, and started ranting, but the ball "fell" out of his hands and rolled over to me and I grabbed it.

"Naruto, saying nice things about me is sweet but spelling is what pissed me off," I said tossing the ball to Neji.

"Ame, why'd you write, 'Confucius says "China no love you long time"' on my paper?" he asked tossing the ball back.

"Because he no love you long time," I shrugged and tossed the ball at Shika.

"Why in the name of Kami, did you write, 'yaoi rocks, love to love!' like a psycho?" he asked tossing the ball back.

"you wrote a love filled essay about Neji. I support your relationship!" I cried, jumping to stand on my desk with my arms flapping around like an idiot.

"I'm not yaoi with him!" he yelled back lazily.

"No, Shika, you live in a land of lies!" I screamed covering my ears going "la la la la," like a child. Ah~ I love school days.

* * *

- Chapter END!

- Lawl, sorry guys, I update so slow. The truth is that I already have like 25 chapters hand written, with my co-writer, not Sasuke. The Gaara of our group, and it's still going while being handwritten. But yeah, I'm just lazy at typing, and have only typed up 2 complete chapters. Hopefully I will get all of this typed up and posted by... the end of July? When I have it all typed, I will type up another story I'm hand writing, its a Naru/Hina fic. ^^ But Ame is in it. XDDD So for all those of you who read my(Our) story thanks! I hope you like it and enjoy the update.

- **DONT BE SHY AND REVIEW! OR I WILL EAT YOU. XD Jk. Love to hear from everyone thought. Peace out. xoxox Ame.**


	4. Picnic Madness

**And There Goes My Heart And Soul**

**Picnic Madness**

(O_O) I don't own Naruto. Just Ame.

A/N: Hey guys, I know that you read it, very few of you…. I SEE THE HITS I SWEAR TO IT! Lawl, this chapter was written by the amazing Gaara of our group. On a side note, as I type up this chapta bro, I'm listening to Augustana. AND BRO! For those of you who watch Degrassi, if any at all, I tots love the song they use in the Now Or Never promo. Its Augustana's Steal Your Heart. ^^ And Eli stole mine, and broke it when he went psycho and he and Clare broke up T.T, on with the chapter.

**-LB-**

You were everything I thought I didn't want in a life partner. You are overly emotional, speak your mind openly, seek human interaction every five seconds and you act like a child. Strangely enough I love all this about you; the way you bug me to talk about my feelings, the bear hugs or even the tantrums. You're strange, a foreign species to me since the first day we met. I find myself a hint of loneliness when you're not around or wanting to speak to someone on a particularly crappy day.

It's Tuesday, there is no school today, and so we're stuck in my house in silence. You decide it's too gloomy from the rain outside so you do what I'd least expect. You grab your outrageously bright red coat accompanied by sparkly black rain boots and head for the door. You begin to tell me that you'll be back in five minutes but I was too busy typing away on my laptop. You see that I'm not paying attention so you sneak up behind me and plant a quick kiss on the crook of my neck.

I'm taken aback by the sudden contact and suddenly get up to leave. You can't help but feel unhappy when you see me act as I do. You see that I am just too antisocial and have been deprived from any physical contact but you want to change that. You think to yourself that maybe, just maybe I'll change.

I enter my immaculately clean room and set the laptop down on the oak table. I'm tired, so very tired but anyone would be if they don't sleep from fear of turning into a monster while unconscious. I sit on the windowsill watching the rain populate the ground and spread it's dreadful existence. How could anyone feel compelled to walk in such a horrible day? Who could possibly like this? The answer? Well you guessed it.

You run out and bellow my name as you prance about in the vast forest outside. (A/N: Which is ironic cuz right now they're in Suna!) You move back and forth in graceful movements attracting rain here and there. It didn't bother you that you were soaking, you just kept jumping about laughing and singing to yourself. The small red form radiates the drowsy scene and brings an up lifting feeling. Carefree, you're just so carefree that you don't even think of the consequences of your actions.

I quickly grab an umbrella, my heavy black boots and my blood red coat as I sprint for the door. You always make me feel this way, I want to protect you, but you make it so much more difficult. I reached the last door and find you on the ground, splashing some puddles surrounded by mud. As you notice me you laugh off your embarrassment.. Concerned for your health and safety I bring up the umbrella towards you and help you up.

You grab a hold of my hand and pull which makes me end up on the ground next to you. The next thing I know a handful of mud settles on my face, and you run off towards the trees. You're challenging my patience again, as you call out my name from the forest treetops.

Summoning up the small amount of dry sand left I took to tracking you. I found out at our tree, the one in our clearing you took me to four years ago on my birthday. The tree where we had our first many firsts. Out first kiss as kids, first fight, first make up, first shared ramen, it was all at this tree. IT stood tall and proud with branches leveling with age. It had been a place to relax and retreat when you left but it had been forgotten.

I snap out of the memories of our past as I heard the crack of a branch in the distance. I quickly move towards the top branch as you began to fall. You fell unconsciously, defenseless… what? I catch you right before you could land on a branch. You felt warm and you looked… dazed.

You must have a fever from the rain. 'So she's been taken down by the rain. How ironic!' I think to myself as I hold you closer to my body. We were pretty far from my house, but if I create a mud barrier I can move faster.

I made a huge sphere of mud and sped off to our safe haven. You can be so reckless sometimes. You know you become weak at random times so why waste so much chakra and get sick?

**~Earlier Last Week~**

"You need to get out more often" You were in the kitchen attempting to make lunch but are seemingly distracted.

"What's the point? There is no need when everything I need is in the house," I said without looking away from the paperwork.

As the Kazekage, I don't really have much time to do anything but go to meetings and do paperwork. It was stressful to maintain a whole village but I was given this job so I have to try.

"Let's go on a picnic or hiking. I'll pack lunch and plan everything," you walk towards me looking hopeful with your eyes.

"When do you want to go? I'll see if I can make it happen," I sighed as I looked up and reached for a stamp.

You smiled and hugged me as you began to thank me frantically. It hurt but I allowed you these few minutes of happiness. I secretly liked the feeling of being held but I'd never admit it, not even to you. I encircled my arms around you trying to get more in the moment.

Suddenly a trail of burnt scent traveled to the room. You quickly run back to the kitchen and began to fix the food. I looked away as I began to imagine how the day would go.

**~Friday~**

"It's decided! We'll go on Tuesday there isn't any class and I know just where to go," you smiled as you took off your shoes and removed your weapon bag. Then you jumped on my back as I walked by you.

"Gaara! Did you hear me? I decided on a day… TUESDAY!" you screamed happily as you began to laugh.

I tried not to be angry and throw her off to the wall but it was hard. I genteelly pulled her off my back and rook off my headphones.

"So you decided Tuesday huh?" I looked straight at her smiling face and couldn't help but feel a bit of excitement.

"I guess we will have to get things for this picnic then. I think I'll go with you tomorrow. I have a meeting at noon so we'll go after" I flashed a small smile as your eyes widened with surprise.

You were as excited as a child as she ran, to the phone to call Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, and everyone else. I put the headphones back on and walked back to my office to work on another pile of paperwork.

**~Back to Tuesday~**

I carried you back to our home and placed you on the couch. You stirred a bit but stayed asleep.

'Well this sucks. I was looking forward to today'

I glared out the window towards the dark clouds. This was supposed to be a special day for us. You are usually tired from teaching students all day at the academy and I have endless amounts of paperwork. It puts a strain on our relationship and makes you sad.

"Gaara?" a small voice called from the couch.

"Stay there you're still weak," I walked back the couch and bent down to face you.

"Did I win? You finally went outside so I did didn't I?" you looked up at me with eyes full of achievement.

"You did" I smiled as I hugged her catching a glance of her blush as I came towards you.

"Sorry it didn't work out but I had another plan if this hadn't worked out" I whispered into your ear. I stood and wrapped an arm around your torso and under your knees.

"W-what are you doing? Hey, whoa put me down" you began to struggle.

"You're still weak and I don't want you running out again," I began struggle.

"I've always wondered what was up there. Nee, nee, did you know it was going to rain?" you looked up and poked at my face looking for answers.

"I felt more moisture un the air yesterday so I called in a favor while you were away," we reached the door and as I opened the door you began to gasp.

The room was large and had been painted to look like nature with many trees and trunks. The floor had artificial grass and in the middle was a picnic blanket and basket. You were excited as you looked back and forth taking in the breathtaking view.

I stayed at the doorway staring at you as you felt the grass, the rocks, trees and the trunks. You stared up at the painted sky on the ceiling. It was absolutely wonderful to you and interesting to watch you.

We sat down and ate our lunch as we spoke and laughed. We finally got to propose!

"Will you marry me Ame?" I looked at your eyes and gave a half smile.

"Yes, yes I will!" you jumped up and down then glomped me.

* * *

-End chapter

- EVERY DAY I'M SHUFFELING! - Anyone who tells me where that from will get Idk. XD

- So this chapter is like the only chapter that's in 2nd person…

- I know you read so pweasee review ;A; it'll take five seconds and one word reviews are loved too you know~


	5. I Write Comedy Not Romance

**I Write Comedy Not Romance.**

A/N: Okay, so this chapter has to be one of my all-time favorites. xD it's so funny, and I do say so myself. I was really proud of it for once. :D

**-Two months (8 weeks) ago-**

I walked into Kakashi's class room, joining me was Tsunade. I had dragged them both there, for family matters. They both knew it was something serious if I was calling both of them.

"So, I have something to say," I said and sat on Kakashi's desk.

"What is it?" Kakashi said looking up from his book.

"You are both aware I am in a relationship, for over a year, soon two, but have known him for almost 5 years, with Gaara," I said, they nodded.

"What about it?" Kakashi asked putting his book down.

"Well, we're in a serious relationship, and we decided to take the next step," I said remembering yesterday…

**~F L A S H B A C K~**

"Will you marry me?" Gaara asked me on our mock, "picnic". I had practically choked on water I was sipping.

"Wha-at?" I asked in complete showck* and wonder. He popped open a ring box.

"I know our relationship is, well… Complicated, but I really do love you" Gaara said. I smiled and held my finger out. He smiled and slipped the ring on my finger. I looked at it; "We can wait, most likely 4 or 5 years. We'll be around 20 then. Sometime in August, after your birthday," he said.

"Dude, I'm really happy and I'm keeping myself from bouncing off the walls, but. We… Need to tell Kakashi and Nade-Nade," I stated. He looked at me, I kissed him and sighed.

"I'll tell them tomorrow," and then cuddled with him, grinning to myself like an idiot.

**-Back to two months ago-**

"HE GOT YOU PREGNANT DIDN'T HE? WE SHOULD HAVE NEVER LET YOU TWO HORNY BUNNIES LIVE IN THE SAME HOUSE!" Tsunade stormed around the room.

"Uhh_" I was going to say what really happed only to get cut off by Kakashi.

"I WILL NEUTER HIM. I'LL CHOP OFF HIS_" He was cut off by me.

"WHOA! NO ONE, well me, HAS BEEN DE FLOWERED YET!" I screamed; "he proposed to m. And I said yes," I smiled, happy I convinced Gaara to stay behind.

"What?" they asked dumbstruck, staring at me with wide eyes.

"He proposed!" I scream-sung happily, they both sat down.

"Oh thank Kami," said Kakashi.

"But your only 15 and Gaara's barley 16." Tsunade stated.

"First of all, I'll be 16 soon too. Second of all, we're going to wait four to five years," I said, she nodded.

"Well the, I approve," Tsunade said, even Kakashi nodded in agreement.

"But~ I was hoping that we could have a fake mock wedding, , like the real shebang, but only not really married, wince we're too young." I said, they groaned.

"Why do you want that?" Kakashi asked me.

"Because I do. Annnnd~ if you don't I'll make sure that Gaara gets me pregnant!" I sang, they groaned and the mock wedding plans were set.

**~7 weeks (49 days) ago~**

"Wait, what?" Gaara and the rest of the boys taking part of the wedding asked. Those boys taking part in the wedding being Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, and Sasuke*.

"I want a flipped wedding. The boys will be dressed as girls and the girls will be dressed as boys," I stated happily; "So I need to get your measurement," I said in a sing song voice.

**"No," **Gaara said with a deadly voice, I narrowed my eyes.

"You, you don't love me do you?" I asked, tears popping out of my eyes, my arms fell limp and the measuring tape around my neck was like a snake trying to kill me.

"W-what? No, I do. But Ame that's_" he started but I cut him off.

"You said I could pan everything. That anything I wanted to do, you'd gladly agree," more tears flowing. The rest of the boys shuffled uncomfortably.

"Ame, no, I… Fine. Fine, I'll do it. We'll all do it," Gaara growled out.

"Really?" I asked him; "Promise?"

"Yes, we promise," they all said angrily.

"Mcake*, that works for me," I sang happily and measured all of them and ordered the dresses and suits.

**~One month (4 weeks) ago~**

"Yay! The dresses came~" I sand. Gaara looked at me.

"… Can I see?" he asked me, I looked at him and hissed like a cat.

"Not till you're walking down the aisle panda," I purred and hopped to my room and put the dresses there.

"The how do I put it on?" he asked me.

"You don't. I put it on you," I giggled; "Same with the other boys!"

**~One week (7 days) ago~**

"Hinata~ keep the suits at your house and you can bring them to the wedding hall on Friday," I said, she smiled and nodded.

"Okay Ame-chi," Hinata said. Ah~ the rings were picked, they were toy rings, but still. The wedding hall and reception holding place thing was picked. The dresses were here and everything was good.

"So the guest list?" I asked her, she giggled.

"Sakura was invited, but I promise to try and keep her away from Sasuke," Hinata said, I smiled.

"Purrrfect," I mewed, cat ears on full display.

**~Mock Wedding (6:00 am) ~**

We were at the wedding hall, getting ready. The boys were stripping in the other room and us girls were almost done putting our suits on.

After half an hour I had been ready in a sexylicious* tux, which was white as snow with an orange tie.

Hinata wore a purple tux with a yellow tie. Temari wore a yellow tux with a green tie. Tenten wearing an orange tux with s blue tie and lastly Ichigo. Ah, my teammate, she was wearing a neon green tux with a neon yellow tie. She must hate me.

After we got ready, I walked into the boys' room. They were all wearing only boxers. I giggled as the girls and I walked in and blind folded them.

"Mcake, since it's a surprise, you can't see, okay~" I said, they all grunted; "So we're going to dress you now."

We started by putting bras on all of them and shoving tissues in them to make them seem normal.

"Do you think I should add more?" I asked when I was done with Gaara.

"Hm, no I don't think so," Temari said, I nodded. Then I got Gaara's wedding dress. It was a proper wedding dress. It was a sleeveless and strapless and it stayed attached by the bra, on his chest is resided. It went straight from his chest to his waist line, and then it puffed out. It had layers of plain silk and then on top a layer of see-through sparkly cloth. The color of his dress was a medium pink.

Then I worked on his short messy hair. I combed it down, but it was still messy. I attached the veil to the pink headband I put on this head. I put the veil to cover his face.

"Oh-yah*, done," I said and then looked at the others.

Neji was wearing a floor length silky baby blue dress that was cut up to his knees. His hair was down and had braids all over it, I giggled.

Shikamaru had a knee length puffy dress that had layers of frill with a silky green layer on the top of the puff. His hair was down and straightened.

Naruto wore a Chinese style dress. It went down right above his knees. It was red with yellow flowers on it. His hair was also straightened down, but somehow in pig tails.

Sasuke, I couldn't stop laughing. He was wearing a slut dress. It was so short he had to change from boxers to briefs. It was a gold color, with white frills at the ends. It was sleeveless too, it stuck to his chest, which had a double D breast size at the moment. His hair was normal except we put flowers all over it.

"So we're ready," I said to everyone and kept them blind folded to the church.

**~Church about 3:19~**

"Oh dear lord," Kakashi said, he didn't have to wear a dress.

"Aren't they pretty?" I asked him smiling, he nodded, awe struck.

"Uh, so well start then," Kakashi said and signaled everyone. First went Shikamaru and Temari, we untied his blind fold and sent him off, followed by Neji and Tenten, then Sasuke and Ichigo and lastly Hinata and Naruto.

The boys all looked at each other and groaned. All their faces flushed with embarrassment and anger, especially Sasuke. I giggled as I walked in next and stood on my spot, waiting for my bride.

Gaara slowly walked down the aisle uncomfortably, and he stood next to me. I smiled at him and took his hand. He handed his perdy* flowers to Naruto. Tsunade stifled a laugh with a cough and began…

"We are gathered here today to almost legally marry these two children, Ame Liveevil and Sabaku no Gaara. They've both been together for a long time and wish to take the next step. They've decided to say their own vows," Tsunade said.

"Gaara, when I first meet you I thought, 'His eyes are colder than Sasuke's' and Sasuke and I were fighting then, and still are now. I thought that I wanted to bother you to get back at him. Slowly I felt myself fall into you. I wanted to be with you always, I wanted to stand out. You were someone I wanted to be noticed by, and I found myself loving you. You are all the good in my life. I love you panda," I said earing a clap from the, pretty much, entire village.

"Ame, you were never the type of person I thought I wanted to be with. We're exactly opposite. You're messy and careless, you never thing before you act. When I first met you, I hated and wanted to kill you. Slowly you began to become a part of my life that I couldn't ignore. You kind of became something that was there, and I didn't mind you any longer. But somehow, you managed to crawl into my mind every time I stopped to think. Gradually your carelessness worried me and I wanted to stop you whenever I got the chance. Soon Naruto explained 'love' to me and I realized. I loved you. I love you now, and will probably love you forever. Thank you for showing me everything right in my life. Even though sometimes you make me do," he looked at himself and blushed lightly; "stuff like this. I love you and want to make you happy," said Gaara when he was done, I was teary.

Konohamaru walked up to us with the silly toy rings. I grabbed Gaara's, which was a silver band with two blue rhinestones. Gaara took mine, which was like his except mine had a white and a green rhinestone.

"With this ring, I do thy almost wed," I said slipping the ring on Gaara's finger.

"With this ring, I do thy almost wed," Gaara mimicked, slipping the ring on my finger.

"I now pronounce you almost wed," Tsunade said; "you may kiss the bride… groom," Tsunade said and we kisses each other fast and clean or Tsunade/Kakashi team would beat Gaara.

**~6:00 cake cutting at the reception~**

We had just sliced the chocolate cake and were currently about to feed each other it, much to Gaara's protest.

"Open wide love~" I sang and Gaara opened his mouth. I, like a devil, shoved the whole plate in his face and laughed. Gaara's eyes were on mine, with a look of anger. But I grabbed his face and kissed him, cake going on my face too.

"Sometimes, Ame, I feel bad for Gaara," said Sasuke, as we were dancing randomly.

"Sometimes, I tell Naruto he's really in love with Hinata," I said, Sasuke eyed me.

"Shut up. I've had enough of you making a fool out of me," Sasuke said annoyed.

"Awe, you love me. Especially after the dress I got you," Sasuke glared at me; "On the upside, Naruto's been staring at you all day," I winked and shoved Sasuke at Naruto.

"Ah, Hinata, you should just tell Kiba you like him. He's head over heels for you anyways," I said and she blushed.

"He d-doesn't." Hinata wavered; Kiba came over to us at that point.

"Congrats on your…. Almost marriage," he said, I smiled and tossed Hinata at him.

"Have fun. Go nuts," I said and walked over to Neji and Tenten, they were both blushing.

"Finally admitting your love to each other?" I asked. Neji glared at me, Tenten blushed more.

"No, we were talking about the next mission," Tenten said, I smirked.

"Shore*~" I sang and skipped away. I tripped and was caught by a pair of strong arms.

"You're too careless," Gaara scolded me as he helped me back up.

"Thanks." I said, giggling at my blushing bride, and kissed his nose.

"What are you doing to everyone by the way?" he said, I smiled.

"Hooking them up," I giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Oh." He said silently, I looked at him and laced fingers with him.

"You know, we could leave and start our wedding night now," I said sheepishly. Gaara looked at me. I kissed him and we "ninjaed*" out, to a blissful night of Twister*. Everyone had a nice night that day, if you get what I mean.

**-The End of Chapter 5-**

A/N: So hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed this episode. I had fun writing it. This is the first of the longer chapters, but they get long soon. This story tends to be on off pointless or with plot. It's kind of really just a person's life with their lover XD. It's yeah. Oh and no, Ame and Gaara didn't actually yeah, they literally played twister XD.

Vocab!

**Showck** – 1) extreme state of shock where you have to say (show-ock) showck instead of shock. 2) Ame's reaction when she found out Sasuke was gay and a uke…. XD

**Sasuke** – 1) Boy who wears slut dresses XP 2) An uke.

**Mcake** – 1) No not mm yummy cake 2) like Mkay 3) like, okay just cute/weirder.

**Sexylicious **– 1) Sexy as hell, like bow chick wow-wow. 2) Hotter than Sasuke.

**Oh-yah** – Like oh yeah, but more Ametastic*

**Ametastic** – better than fantastic.

**Perdy** – prettier than pretty.

**Shore** – how my ex-boyfriend says sure when we text or IM.

**Ninjaed** – to act like to be like a ninja when doing a task.

**Twister** – a very sexual game.


	6. What can I do?

Chapter 6: What can I do?

**What can I do? **

A/N: Hey it's Therussiangaarakid and this was something I wrote a long, long time ago as the group Gaara. Sorry if this isn't as good as the other things I've posted up before. As the group Gaara I'm a bit OOC only because I believe Gaara changes when he falls for Ame. XD

She sat on the windowsill looking out into the vast desert with vacant eyes. She has been like this ever since we've come back from Konoha. I wonder if she misses everyone there or if something happened while I was at the meeting. Ame usually is upbeat and hyper but this, this was the complete opposite of what is usually is.

I stared at her from the door as she begins to nod off to sleep. It's been eleven hours since she had last slept. I on the other hand don't sleep at all but this is strange for her. Her eyes slowly begins to slither on down and five seconds later pops open again. She must be tired but what could possibly bring about this kind of behavior.

I go to the kitchen and pour a glass of fresh, cold water. Going onto the top shelf of the cabinet I pull out the sleeping pills and smashed them completely. Carefully I slip the powder into the water waiting for it to dissolve completely. Returning to the room I find Ame laying on the floor in a tightly formed fetal position. Quickly walking over to her I realized she only then noticed my presence.

"Here drink this, you must be thirsty after all this time" I gently pushed the glass towards her not daring to touch her.

"Thanks Gaara" her eyes showed gratitude and something else he couldn't quite make out at the moment as she took the glass.

'What was it that she was trying to show me?'

"Ame… Is something wrong? I can help you… if you want" I stared at her unsure of what to say. I have never even tried to comfort anyone not even my siblings but maybe just this once I'll make the exception for Ame.

"I'm fine… I … can… d-defeat-" she began before tears swelled up in her eyes threatening to fall at any moment. Delicate tears flowed from her eyes almost immediately after as she tried to turn away.

Unsettled and confused as to what she was upset about I took a seat next to her. I gently pulled her up close to me and embraced her in a bear hug. Hugs were supposed to make people feel better somehow (at least that's what Hinata had told him once a long time ago).Unfortunately that obviously wasn't the case since the simple action made the kunoichi cry even harder.

"A-Ame, it's okay." I stared to say as she moved closer to my chest.

Sniff

"Everything will be okay, I won't let anything happen to you" I whispered patting her back softly not sure it was a good idea to touch her in the condition she was currently in.

"You can't s-save me from the c-curse" she whispered through the hard sobs that shook her body. She then turned towards my stomach and began crying hysterically once more sobbing breathlessly while semi- screaming at the same time.

"Your kekkei genkai? Ame what are you talking about?" Now I was even more confused at what the situation held. I thought she had her kekkei genkai sealed away long ago for the protection of her village.

"The seal was broken… I almost killed Naruto and Sasuke. I'm a monster and only destruction can come from me!" she tried to make her own voice even as she spoke but cracks and sobs still managed to creep up every now and then.

"You're NOT a monster" I growled emphasizing the point by shaking her to make her understand how serious I was. "Don't worry you can still manage your kekkei genkai. I tamed Shukaku long ago didn't I? I can teach you how to control it I promise" I reached down to pull a strand of stray hair away from her face.

"Gaara, I'm scared. I'm afraid of hurting you the most… I can't… fall… asleep. I- It's too… dangerous" Ame began to slur her words as the pills began to take effect.

"It'll be ok… I love you" I whispered as I gently kissed her forehead and pulled her into a tight hug. "I'll protect you from anything and everything"

"Gaara… I love you too" Ame whispered before falling into a long peaceful slumber.

I stared down at the beautiful young kunoichi as I began to feel guilty once again. 'She was suffering all of this time… for me? Why didn't she tell me?" I thought to myself as I began to pick her up from the window sill. I carried her to her room and tucked her into her large quilted bed.

'Should I stay with her? It may be too dangerous to leave her alone at the moment. I guess I'll just sit next to her until morning comes since what she said was valid' I laid next to the unconscious kunoichi as she peacefully dreamt away.

~Next morning~

"Nnnn~" Ame sat up rubbing her eyes as she rolled over and hit something that was placed a bit too close to her arm length. 'Hmm? What's this?' thought Ame as she popped open one eye only to see me sitting before her looking up from the book I was reading.

"Morning dear, you seemed to have had a good night" I smirked as I patted her messy head of hair. I expertly began dodging her arm that was striking blindly at me.

"Gaara? W-wait what are you doing on my bed and how did I even get here?" Ame got up feeling woozy as she stumbling on the quilts. I reached out quickly to catch her and steady her.

"I protected you" and with that I kissed her forehead and walked out of the room to make myself some coffee.

~End~


	7. What have I gotten myself into?

** What have I gotten myself into?**

* * *

A/N: Hey fanfiction people who are currently reading this it's therussiangaarakid again! Sorry I haven't updated this in so long but I've had work to do and a life to waste away XD. Anyway I hope everyone has had a Merry Christmas and an alcohol free New Years 'cuz I know I have. So yeah anyway on with this really short update**.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Ame… what is this?" I had just come home after a tiring day of paper signing and boring meetings to find my house shredded and nearly destroyed by some unknown force.

"Geh~ Gaara! Hey, what's up? You're home early today" Ame walked over and placed a chaste kiss on my cheek, an obvious distraction. 'For now I'll humor her' I think to myself as I kiss her back on the lips. As she begins to reciprocate my arm snakes around her waist and before she knows it she's lifted onto my shoulder.

"Gaara put me down. Now!" Ame starts flailing her arms and legs in rebellion before landing a punch to my chest. "Hey you can't just pick me up like that, that's not fair" she screamed as I drew closer to the living room with every step.

Upon entering the usually immaculate room I came face to face with the culprit for the hurricane of destruction that seemed to have plagued the house. The ball of pearl white fluff was lying on a damn futon in the middle of the room. A puppy. What the hell was a puppy doing here in the middle of the living room of all places? Upon further inspection the tiny pup had on a Konoha bandana tied to its neck and loads of bandages raped around his (her? Couldn't tell just yet) feet.

As I walked closer to the… animal I realized it wasn't asleep any longer. Once it large brown eyes spotted me the white mass automatically popped up and began barking (it sounded more like a poor excuse for a howl but whatever) and growling at me. Not willing to touch the thing or risk getting bitten I gathered around the sand from my gourd and unleashed it on the unsuspecting pup. As the sand got to work on picking the pup, low whines and panicked barks were emitted from the white fluff.

"Ame what is this doing in the house?" I asked in my usual tone of voice putting the kunoichi down next to me so that she'd see what I was talking about.

I was curious as to how a puppy from Konoha wondered through the forest and survived the desert only to end up here. It could be a freak accident or it could be the fact that Ame was guilty of bringing in the mutt and was planning on hiding him. Let's see… I'm guessing it's the second choice knowing Ame. Now back to the problem at hand, I glanced and the puppy who was struggling in mid air and frowned. With a flick of the wrist I directed the sand over to Ame making it land the pup into her outstretched arms.

"Well I guess you found her huh." A nervous laugh escaped from the short kunoichi as I directed a glare at her. "So… Gaara this is Chi" She lifted the puppy inches away from my face much to my discomfort. "Chi this Gaara" Ame concluded as the puppy let his tongue wipe about my face leaving saliva marks on my face.

Trying not to lose control I lifted my hand defeated and awkwardly began to "pet" it's fur. It was then that my hand touched the bandana that I remembered that it wasn't from Suna, we had to return it.

"Ame where did Chi come from" I interrogated while lifting up the bandana directly to her. Staring at her green eyes I could tell she was choosing her words.

"Akamaru and Neru had puppies and you know… he kinda promised me he'd give me one and so..." she dragged off staring expectantly at me while smiling her sweet, coy smile. I kept my stare while crossing my arms as I patiently waited for her to continue.

"Can we keep me?" She eventually said after the awkward silence enveloped the room. I was about to open my mouth when Ame exploded with ".PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE!" Raising an eyebrow I stared at the puppy in her arms and shook my head. "Come on, I'll do anything. Please?" She unleashed her puppy eyes and the pup followed her lead in a double team attach.

Sighing I start to feel the beginnings of a migraine that was sure to last for a while. If allowing the mutt to stay would end this then what's another "pet".

"Fine you can keep her. Just take off the Konoha bandana, it stands out too much." Looking away to avoid the happiness overload that Ame was sure to have I noticed the bags of puppy furniture by the wall. "I'll get a bandana from Sunagakure for her later" Before turning to leave a hand shot out and pulled be back.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" Ame stood on her tiptoes and she leaned in for a kiss with Chi still in her arms. I leaned forward to return the kiss not passing up the offer. After a few seconds the sensation of something warm and wet started to hit my stomach. Both of us broke away stunned, well one of us angry while the other surprised.

"Chi, No?" A giggle slipped as he scolded the white fluff ball in her arms. "No peeing on Gaara" the puppy whined looking as innocent as possible before licking Ame in the face. Almost immediately forgetting the incident Ame smirked as she hugged the puppy.

'This is going to be a long week isn't it?' I sighed as I went up the stairs still steaming. I looked like I'd have to take a damn bath… I hate water. Looking down at my robes my eyes narrowed as I contemplated whether or not to burn them. Maybe I should have just said no…


	8. And There Goes My Heart and Soul

**And there goes my heart and soul**

**A/N: Therussiangaarakid- This is Ame's work and since she's given me all of our written work (which is ridiculously large to be carrying around) I will be typing up all of our combined work. Yurp… we probably wasted over a hundred sheets of paper writing the story out be hand when we could have just typed it all in the first place. That really was a fail but I guess that probably has to do with the fact we never thought we'd be putting all of this online… Now I'm just rambling 0.0 Enjoy.**

**We, therussiangaarakid and hetalia27, do not own Naruto (sadly) but we do own Ame, Yuki, Chi and Killa so we aren't completely without property. -^o^-**

Chapter 8

I sat at my desk, twirling my pencil. Chi was sitting on my desk, she was small and fluffy. She had a Suna headband on her and other than that she looked almost exactly like Akamaru.

Having Chi around made me miss Killa. I had given Killa to Hinata after I returned from Suna. Gaara used to dislike Killa, she used to annoy him. But I always understood Killa; it's probably the same with the half- cat thing. Before I knew it, I too had fallen asleep like Chi.

~Inside the Mind of Ame~

"Come to the Dark Side~" said the inner me, the evil, Yuki. She smirked at me.

"Never. I'm not a Livevil, I'll never fall into you" I stated the fact.

"Then what could you possibly be?" Yuki asked narrowing her eyes.

"I'm Sabaku no Ame" I smile at her, she scowled at me.

"Yes and I'm your father" she spat at me venomously.

"Oh, but I really am. Gaara and I are technically married. It's just not set in stone yet. Nade- Nade thinks were too young" I said.

"But the mark on your wrist says otherwise" said Yuki, pointing out the Liveevil mark.

"Screw your talk. I'm done with you" I said, my voice tone rising.

"I'm technically a part of you, dear surviving twin." Yuki said; "Too bad I was the miss carried one, and was put into your meaningless mind."

"Shut up. You're not a sister. You're something I never want to be" I fumed.

"I felt bad for mother and all the other siblings. It would be better if both were born. Instead the weaker, in this case, stronger, one's soul is sealed in the other" she said, fanning her arms; "This curse is unfair"

"Even so. Liveevils are fall people, like the Akihito. I am a summer child. So I create my Natsuhito" I smirked, "So, suck it"

-Ame's Classroom-

"Ame… Ame-koi~" Naruto sang waking me up. I mentally thanked him.

"Hmm?" I mumbled in response. Chi looking at Naru.

"You seemed angry. Can you still not dream?" he asked me sadly.

"Naru-koi, I haven't dreamed since we were 7, when I almost… the first and last time not so recently. I'm sorry you had to see it again. Luckily Sasu was sleeping" I ranted sadly.

"I'm the only one who's seen you when Yuki was out… and will hopefully be the last one" Naruto finished, smiling at me.

"So what you need Naru-koi me boy?" I asked.

"Tsunade wants me, you, Sasuke and Gaara to go on a mission. It's simple, a body guard mission, but it'll be fun~" Naruto said happily.

"What rank is it?" I asked.

"A…" He said.

"So it's dangerous?" I asked, but didn't an answer.

-Meeting at the gate-

"Ugh, it's all boy?" asked the person whom was the aspect at the mission, Arashi.

"No, one's just late" Naruto muttered angrily. At that moment I flew off the trees, cat ears and tail popped out.

"Gomen~" I said standing in front of Sasuke, who shook his head at me.

"We're late, baka" he scolded me.

"Oh shut up Kisama" I spat back; "I came running with my cat powers!" I stated and walked over to Gaara, but I got cut off.

"Hello there Angel, what's your name?" the person known as Arashi asked me.

"Out of your league" I said and walked up to Gaara, took his hand and plopped in on my head, he stroked my hair.

"So let's go" said Sasuke, semi- smirking at my quick wittedness.

"Mcake" I said and we started walking. I held hands with Gaara as we walked on. We walked in a square formation. Me and Gaara took the front, Naru- Sasu in the back.

-Middle of the day-

New positions –Me and Naru holding hand in the back, Arashi still in the center, Sasu-panda in the front.

"So then, Ichigo ate the strawberry and I was like cannibalism!" I said, Naruto laughed.

"I bet you mentally scared her. Again" he said, I smiled, and giggled.

It was a fun day, but we decided to make camp. I set a fire and three tents.

"I'm bunking with Sasuke. There will be no twister on this trip." That made Sasuke choke on his water.

"Ame. I. Will. Kill. You. Baka!" He said and pounced for me, I moved out of the way.

"Then again, Naru-koi don't want you that way. He has my wonderful Hinata, or… ew, Sakura" I giggled.

-Late Night-

"Gaara," I called lightly, it was the middle of the night. I had just walked out of the tent.

"Hmm?" he cooed from where he was sitting.

"Hi," I said softly, walking over to him and sitting beside him.

"Hello." He said back not moving from his position.

"You know, you had me at hello" I said snuggling with him, he still hadn't moved. But he became less tense.

"I love you too" he stated, I smiled and kissed him on the cheek, then again on love symbol above his eye.

We sat like that and luckily I didn't fall asleep, and light turned to day. Everyone woke up; we ate and were off again.

It was me- Sasuke, Gaara-Naru and Arashi in the center. We had a half a day journey left.

"La, la, la, la, la, We're almost there. La, la, la, la, la, nothing to fear~" I sang, Sasuke, secretly singing it with me. I stopped causing everyone to follow suit.

"Baka, what are you holding us up for?" Sasuke asked. My tracking skills, rusty, but I could tell someone was watching us.

"Bakame, don't tell me that I am holding us up, tell me why I'm not" I said

"That's a question, I can't tell you a question" he said blandly.

"You can if you phrase it like a statement" I muttered, and then we heard bushes rustling and hidden ninjas popped out.

"Give us the next leader of the hidden waterfall" they said. I blinked. We were going to my old home.

"Over our dead body" I said, they looked at me and we all got ready to attack.

"Chakra shield" I said as I put my hands together. A circle of my chakra went around Arashi.

"Stay here, it'll protect you while we fight: I said. The ninjas sat into attack, there were 4.

I took the biggest one and threw 2 kunai at him. He blocked it and went to attack me. I kicked him in the face with a short launch kick and it sent him flying.

The ninja soon shook it off and did a water style jutsu to make clones. I copied in suit and make shadow clones. I quickly attacked and caught him off guard. I used a triple shuriken throw, and then the clones evaporated. I then summoned a white light, opposed to Naruto and Sasu's blue. It formed into a ball and I used it on the ninja.

"Natsuhito!" I yelled upon using it. The ninja was knocked out, but unlike the Akihito I didn't really heal me. On the other hand my chakra shield fell, from my sudden use of my Natsushito.

"Arashi!" Sasuke screamed, the ninja he was fighting set off to attack him. In a flash I poofed up and got hit instead in the gut. Gaara used his sand to attack and knock out the last ninja. We tied the four ninjas up and I coughed up blood.

"Ame, are you okay?" Naruto asked with worry in his voice.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I said and wiped my mouth and groaned as I coughed more up.

"You don't seem fine" Sasuke said as he was by me in a heartbeat along with Gaara.

"He just hit a vital organ. It'll be better by the end of the day." I said smiling and walked off. By the next two days we finished the mission and were almost at the gates of Konoha.

-Stepping through the gates-

"Ahh~ feels good to be home" Naruto said, I smiled. I wasn't better yet, but it was really starting to hurt.

"Yeah~" I said then I coughed, blood came out again, but no one realized.

"Ame, maybe you should go home and rest" said Sasuke, I nodded, but then I couldn't move and I blacked out.

-In the Mind of Ame-

"And the poison took over" Yuki said

** End **


End file.
